Disappearing Love
by BornFromAshes
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls in love with a girl named Spirit Cailaway. But when they go on a mission to fight Voldemort something terrible happens that changes both of their lives.
1. Default Chapter

"I know that you are all wondering why I called you here. Some may know and some may not. But I need you to go to the last fight with Voldemort." Dumbledore's voice rang through the now slient room. Though there were only 4 people in the room, it sounded like there was millions.   
  
Draco Malfoy stood in a corner, listening to what Dumbledore said. He had just turned to the good side and now he was going to expose himself to Voldemort as a traitor and risk his life. No pressure, right?  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his slick blond hair. Dumbledore looked at everyone in that room. "Harry. Spirit. Draco. I chose you because I know you are the bravest and strongest. You are all willing to do this, right? I will not force you to do this." said Dumbledore, looking at each of them.   
  
They all nooded, but remained silent. "Well, you all should get ready. We leave in 2 months. Bid your friends good-bye. I have written a letter to each of your parents, explaining what is going on." said Dumbledore. Draco's head snapped up.   
  
Dumbledore just smiled warmly at him. He knew that Dumbldore didn't tell his parents. He knew that but he still couldn't help but worry. He hadn't told his parents what he had done.  
  
But how could he? Everyone knew that they were the biggest supporters of Voldemort. As far as they knew, Draco supported the Dark Lord too. Dumbledore looked at each of them again.  
  
"If we acomplish our mission and return, you will all recieve an award for your help in defeating the Dark Lord. I am not going to promise you that you will all return safely, because some of you may not. But if you do not, you will always be remembered in the hearts of every witch and wizard out there." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Draco felt a chill go down his spine. He knew that there was a chance that he or someone else might die, but he'd rather not think about it and be reminded of it. They all nodded and one by one, they walked out of the office, knowing that they might never live to see it again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Draco lent up against the wall. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked the girl, that had stood in the room also.  
  
"I'm going to reveal to the most Dark Wizard of our time that I am a traitor and risk my life for hundreds of people I don't even know. No pressure, right?" said Draco, laughing slightly.  
  
"You're just risking your life. No pressure what so ever." she replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"Good thing that he's letting us use the Charms office to practice the spells we already know and learn some new ones." said Draco. The girl nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, what's your name again?" she asked. "Draco Malfoy." he replied."I'm Spirit Cailaway." she said, nodding.  
  
Draco pushed himself off the wall and nodded. "Doesn't that long silver hair of yours every get annoying or in the way?" he asked.  
  
"Very rarely." she replied. Draco nodded and stared into her deep dark eyes for a minute.  
  
'There's something different about her but I just don't know what it is.' he thought. She seemed like every other Gryffindor that he knew, in that castle. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to the Charms class for a bit of practicing. You want to come along?" she asked. Draco thought for a minute before he nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not." he replied. "We might want to ask Hermione Granger for a bit of help on learning new spells or else we might kill each other before Voldemort has a chance." said Draco.   
  
They both laughed, walking away towards the Charms classroom.  
  
At the Charms Classroon  
  
"No Draco! That's not how you do it! Swish and flick! You should know how to do this!" rang the annyoing voice of Hermione Granger through the almost empty Charms classroom.  
  
Draco almost regretted asking her for her help but he knew that he needed it. "I asked for your help, Hermione not your criticissiom." said Draco, through clenched teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Alright! All you have to do is say, Praestigiae Sabulum and you'll become invisible. Now you try it." replied Hermione.  
  
Draco nodded and whispered, "Praestigiae Sabulum." He looked down at his body and noticed that he was invisible. He looked up at Hermione and smirked. He was going to have fun with this. 


End file.
